It looked like a Halo
by N. Forest
Summary: Estel cannot wait for his best friend to return and bring light back to his life. AU in the sense that the books didn't mention a friendship between Legolas and Estel before the first book.


**Disclaimer: **I make no claim towards Lord of the Rings and I don't make any money either.

_Author's Note: My thanks to Xandra for betaing._

It looked like a Halo

"Elrohir!" Estel rushed towards his brother, bombarding him with questions before he could even get off his horse. "Where is Elladan? What was Mirkwood like? I thought Legolas was coming with you. Why are you alone?" He turned his odd grey eyes upon the elf imploringly.

Elrohir got off his stallion and let the reins be taken from his grasp by one of the stable-hands. "One question at a time Estel." He told the human boy. But the usual spark and laughter was gone from his voice. "I will return to you in a moment. I must report to Father."

Estel sighed and watched his brother go off down the halls. His father was busy, his brothers were busy and he didn't even know where Elrohir was. And his best friend in the entire world, Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood, had left to visit his family and he still hadn't returned. Time seemed to stretch on and on forever in the eyes of the young boy.

The white halls of Rivendell and the many rooms and large libraries usually had something to hold his attention. Nothing worked today. Even the armoury and training yards bored him. Suddenly playing with a bow and wooden sword wasn't the fun he wanted it to be. The books were boring and he couldn't find the one he wanted to read the most. Nothing was going right. Nothing was going his way.

He ran down the halls, thumping noisy. But no one told him to stop. And the halls were only so long. Estel arrived at the door to his room and walked in. His Ada and his brother were in the study next door. His ears were sensitive enough to hear their quiet conversation, but not good enough to pick out any of their words.

_The problem with Rivendell, is that everything is so bright._ He looked around the room, at it's white walls and the white sheets and bedspread all over the floor. Making his bed was something that Estel tended to leave for later, until later became laundry day and his brothers helped him make it. Even the furniture, while wooden, was so colourless, it didn't help the atmosphere of the room at all.

Surrounded by light and people laughing and joking with one another, Estel felt completely alone and in the dark. _I'm fixing this. _He thought to himself and set about to gathering the supplies he needed.

The elves in the kitchen were happy to give him a few bowls for an 'experiment' and no one was watching the storerooms which made slipping in, retrieving the packets and getting back out an easy job. There was water in the pitcher next to his bed, so Estel returned to his room and set the supplies out around him.

He poured a small amount of water into one of the bowls and suddenly all of his enthusiasm left him. There was no more urge to do anything. It didn't seem to matter. He was bored and in a mood. The kind which makes the best of men indifferent and makes others listless and impossible to please.

Estel knew what would please him. Playing and having fun with his brothers and the Prince. They just weren't there. Well, Elladan was there, but he was too busy. More and more they seemed to be too busy to play and too busy to have any time to spend with him. Almost as if they were conspiring against him.

But the supplies were there and they were not. He had something to do. Even if it wasn't on the top of his list. Estel mixed a small amount of one of the herb packets into the bowl of water. The dirt was then added and he swirled it all around with a finger. It looked pretty. Deep red, a bit like dried blood. Not that he particularly enjoyed the sight of blood.

Estel put his entire hand into the dish of red paint. Then he placed his hand on the wall and moved it about, covering the white paint liberally with the red. The mark stood out like a sore in the huge expanse of his room. He put his hand back in the dish and did it again. And again and again and again. He didn't stop until there wasn't any paint left.

Then he made green paint. And blue and finally a weird brown colour. Even with all the paint he made, and a second bowl of the red, there wasn't even enough to go all the way around the room. He couldn't reach up very high either. So the paint ended as high as his arms could reach and some of it splattered onto the floor where he'd reach low.. Only two of the four walls and a bit of the door to the outside were covered. Of course, Estel had gotten more paint in his hair, on the floor and on his clothes then he had on the wall.

And most importantly, his loneliness and sense of light hadn't changed. The room still felt far too big and bright, the paint had done nothing to help. Estel wanted to throw his empty bowl at the wall, but it would have ruined the paint job that he was certain would bring a much better feeling to the room once the bright morning light hit it.

There was a soft knock on the door and suddenly Estel felt scared. He'd never painted his room before, but he was filled with the idea that he shouldn't have touched the walls, especially with something as powerful as some of the herbs he'd been using. The rules his Ada had were quite clear. And he wasn't allowed into the storeroom, even if it was for something as harmless as painting herbs.

He hurried to the door, opened it and slipped out into the hall, looking up at his father. "Ada? Are you all done talking?" Estel asked hopefully, a smile lighting up his face.

Elrond placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm afraid not Estel. There is still a bit I need to speak with your brother on. We are taking a break now. Would you like to join us for the evening meal?" He slowly guided the boy away from his room and towards the eating hall a few corridors over. "I believe there might even be fresh meat."

Estel perked up at that. The elves ate very little meat as a rule. It was only when the infrequent hunting trips returned that there was a dish or two of the succulent and deliciously cooked flesh. And Estel had always felt better eating meat, it seemed more natural to him than it did to his brothers or any of the elves in Rivendell.

It wasn't nearly as happy and exciting as Estel hoped it would be. The dining hall was cold and quiet. Hushed voices, discussing nervously could be heard in every corner. Even the high table was busy. Elrond took up conversation with Elrohir as soon as he was seated and no one wanted to talk to Estel. They all brushed him, claiming important business or urgent tasks that required their attention elsewhere. It was very disappointing.

After a few minutes, pushing food on his plate couldn't hold Estel's interest. He gave it another push and left his knife and fork fall onto his plate before sliding his chair back and climbing out. It was a mark of how wrapped up in their conversations everyone was that they didn't see him and leave and Lord Elrond never called him back to finish at least some of the food on his plate.

Estel went back to his room and pulled off his clothes. He took a nightshirt from his clothes-press and got onto his bed, pulling the blankets into a nest around him. They were still a mess, but he was all covered up, comfortable and warm.

The night passed slowly. Lord Elrond and Elrohir were still busy. They had much to talk about, and the sooner they were finished, the sooner their time was their own. As the sun set, they sat on one of the balconies and spoke in the receding light. And two rooms over, Estel was shivering in his bed.

The young human was tossing and turning in his bed-covers, eventually throwing them all off onto the floor. His movements became even larger and erratic when no longer contained by the material. He bucked against the bed, fighting the creations of his mind deep within his sleep. Estel's breathing grew more and more laboured as he continued to writhe until he finally fell onto the floor with a painfully loud thump.

Elrond jumped up. He was certain that such a noise had to have come from one of the rooms close by and his son's was the closest. Estel was also the most likely to be fooling around and thumping about at such an hour.

The sight that met his eyes was rather surprising. Estel was lying on the floor, bathed in sweat. His eyes were open and staring frightfully up at his father. "Ada, 'm scared." He murmured and threw himself at the elves, stopping after Elrond caught him in his arms.

"Shush, ion _nîn. It is safe now. Have no fear." Elrond moved onto the bed, cradling the boy in his arms. "What has happened? Are you all right?" It had been a great many days, years even, since Estel had suffered a night terror and as sleep was not something the elves experienced the time since Elrond had aided anyone with healing after a night terror had been quite some time ago._

_Estel continued to shake. He was not yet calm and he certainly did not want to tell anyone, let alone his father, of the creatures and things that had filled his dreams. "No. Not yet." He looked at the face above his with wide eyes. "Please."_

_Elrond nodded and began to rock him softly. "It will be all right. And if I am not mistaken, tomorrow you will be very happy indeed."_

_Estel rubbed his eyes and slid off his father's lap onto the bed. He sighed contentedly as his father and brother pulled the blankets over him and tucked them in gently around the bed. A ghost of a kiss was planted on his forehead and Estel returned to the realm of dreams, this time for a much more peaceful visit._

_The morning dawned early than anyone wanted. Estel rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head. Elrond and Elrohir had yet to finish conversing. They were halfway through the final written report and soon it would finished, most likely an hour or so after the morning meal. _

_The two elves exchanged a brief glance that spoke volumes. It was time to take a break. For Elrohir to rest and Elrond to see to the running of Rivendell, and to his son. He'd noticed Estel's behaviour was a bit out of the ordinary and was hoping that the changes today would cure him of it._

_Estel opened his eyes and rolled out of bed when the knock came on his door. It was his father and that was his signal to get up. He did not want anyone else to see what he'd done to his room. In the morning light, it seemed like one of the most foolish decisions he'd ever made._

_"It is morning now ion nîn." Elrond spoke through the door. "Get yourself dressed and come to the dining hall. The sooner the better. Something is waiting there for you." He turned down the hall, heading for the door to his own room._

_The human walked to his clothes press and removed a pair of light trousers and a tunic. He pulled them on and shoved his feet into his shoes. Estel yawned before opening the door and pulling it shut tightly behind him. He headed through the halls, running his fingers through his hair to work out the tangles that had developed._

_All the large curtains in the dining hall had been pulled back, filing the room with bright light, illuminating every corner and pillar. _

_The elves smiled at the boy they'd come to accept as one of their own into everyday life. He was greeted with a rousing hello from a corner of younger elves who still remained with refilled tankards from the night before. He nodded politely and proceeded to the head table, keeping an eye open for his surprise._

_It was only once Estel had pulled out his chair and was beginning to take his seat that anything happened. Strong arms seized him from behind and pulled him backwards, tipping his chair onto the floor. _

_The human gave a small squeak of surprise, but within seconds the holding arms were turning him around and joyfully embracing him. At first Estel wasn't sure what was going on. But as the hug continued, he raised his own arms and breathed the sent of fresh flowers from the hair his face was pressed against._

_Finally he was released and he quickly took a step backwards. Estel's face broke into a great smile, suddenly it was looking brighter, everything bad and evil forgotten, including the painted walls of his room. _

_"Legolas, you're here!" Light ringed the blond elf's head, giving him an even more ethereal look than usual as it enlightened his face._

_Nothing bad could happen now._


End file.
